The Lover, The Soldier, And The Mistress
by Eminnis
Summary: Jasper and Alice have finally gotten life back together. They're happy, content. But a certain mexican vampire just has to ruin it. It never ends, does it? Sequel to TH,TT,TV but it's not necessary to read the first one.
1. Preface

**At long last, the sequel has arrived! Rather, a few days after the story was finished the sequel has arrived! LOL. So I'm glad I got so much feedback on the first, so I'm kind hoping for a little more this time. But I'll take what I can get. Don't worry, this title will change. **

**I'd also like to make it clear that although I'd love for the first story to be read (The Human, The Tracker, And The Vampire) it's not needed to understand this one. So no worries. This _CAN_ be read alone.**

**I'VE GOT A POLL UP FOR TITLE NAMES. GO LOOK AT IT AFTER YOU READ PLEASE!**

**If no one votes, or I recieve very little votes, I may just choose myself. It'll be up a few minutes after this hopefuly. **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

* * *

**Preface**

It was too late. All of our tries, all of our hopes and plans. Gone. We couldn't do anything now. We were far too late to do anything

Those were my thoughts as I ran through the trees, toward my love.

"Jasper! Hang on! We're coming!" I called desperately. Edward and Bella were right behind me. Shrill laughter rang out into the air, and I burst through the trees.

The dark haired vampire stood there, instructing several newborn vampires.

"Come on! Take him now!" she screamed at them.

Jasper put up a great struggle, but the newborns had him subdued quickly, and when he turned to gaze at me, his gaze was full of love and adoration.

"I tried, Alice. I love you." He whispered. I jumped forward just as the newborn holding my love used her power and vanished, taking everyone in the clearing with her. Except my family and I. Jasper was gone. I'd just lost the love of my existence.

I fell to the ground in a heap, and a wail so full of despair it was frightening echoed from my chest.


	2. Content

**At last the long awaited chapter one! Okay, so I'm going to request 5 reviews for the next chapter. Please. And sorry to leave you with such a cliffie. Short chapter, but it's getting started. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight series! SM does! This disclaimer stands for the entire story.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**JessLovesTheJoker**

**Marie-Ruth**

**AliLynnXx**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Content**

**Jasper POV**

It had been three years since we'd moved in with the Cullens. These three years have been the best of my life. I had bonded almost immediately with Emmett and Edward. Jacob got on my nerves a lot. He was often making fun of the fact that I was the second vampire in the family to have fallen in love with a vampire as a human. Why he saw so much humor in this, I don't know.

Esme had become an immediate mother to me, caring for me and loving me just as my human mother would. I had stayed in touch with my family and friends. Well, most of them. Peter hadn't been returning my calls lately. In fact, neither had Charlotte. But I kept in contact with my family.

Alice was still perfect, as usual. And Rosalie took a while to get used to, what with her attitude. It also took a while to get her to accept me as her 'twin' for public appearances. Personally, I didn't think we looked alike in the least. Bella was just Bella. Kind, fun to be around with, the perfect little sister. Though you wouldn't want to get on her bad side…she can be quite scary.

I found it amusing to use my power to play around with people's emotions. Once Edward had realized this, though, he put a stop to it. Spoil sport.

"Hey!" Edward yelled from downstairs. "How would you like to end up kissing the dog? When you're a _guy_?????"

I just laughed in return.

"Jasper! Wanna wrestle??" Emmett called from down stairs.

I rolled my eyes. Emmett had never gotten over the fact that I'd beaten him in my first year. Same way he hadn't gotten over Bella winning that arm-wrestle. In her first year. He just didn't learn, did he? Though the fact that I could _still_ beat him was also part of that. Rather amusing actually… I suppose I could go ahead and defeat him again. But before I could open my mouth:

"Jasper!" My pixie shouted. "You better not rip those clothes or so help me I'll make sure you'll regret it! Change into something last season!" she was so endearing. And mad. As in crazy.

"Jasper," Edward shouted. "Don't make me tell Alice what you're thinking…"

"Shut it, Edward!" Alice and I exclaimed at the same time. I laughed quietly.

"Jasper…" Emmett whined. I sighed in annoyance. I couldn't get a moment of peace around here. Emmett yelling about something, Edward invading your thoughts, Alice always seeing your next move before you make it, etc. But I was still content. Utterly content.

"Sure, Emmett!" I finally answered. I heard him whooping downstairs and rolled my eyes again as I got up.

Emmett was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the steps. I walked out the door with Emmett on my heels. I turned and faced him, extending my arms in welcome and raising an eyebrow. He grinned in anticipation and lunged at me. I ducked swiftly and delivered a round kick to the head.

He jumped at me again but I dodged him. This continued for several minutes, until finally I snapped his arms behind his back and threw him down onto the floor.

"Dang it, Jasper! I want a rematch!" Emmett growled in frustration. I smirked in reply.

"You're never gonna learn, are you bro?" I asked teasingly.

Emmett growled in response. I laughed and leapt lightly off of him. He stood up and brushed himself off, glaring at me. I sighed and Alice flitted to my side.

"You know, Emmett. It really isn't a great idea to constantly challenge Jasper. You just get humiliated every time…" she stated coyly.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at her in response. Alice rolled her eyes and leaned against me. I laughed at the sibling banter and kissed Alice on the head softly. Life was good. We were content.

* * *

**Well, hope you all liked! As for the title name, it's a tie between Stronger Than Death and The Lover, The soldier, And The Mistress. I'll give you all until next chapter to decide. Then I'm just gonna choose between them. Five reviews please!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	3. Alerted

**So here is where we start rolling. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to update! But it's here now! And go check out my new stories: Hurry Home, and Truth Or Dare With The Cullens and Wolves. The poll is closed and results are posted. The Lover, The Soldier, And The Mistress won!**

**Reviewers:**

**AliLynnXx**

**crazycandy666**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**JessLovesTheJoker**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**Marie-Ruth**

**Chapter Two: Alerted **

Emmett continued to grumble the rest of the evening. I continued to roll my eyes at his grumbles. Alice continued to be exasperated. Yeah. Lame. But that was our family!

Emmett, Edward, and I were now sitting on the couch watching a football game. It was Colorado against Nebraska tonight. And Nebraska just won! Woo!

"Pay up, Emmett." I demanded. I had been the only one to bet on Nebraska. And I had bet 2,000 dollars on it. How was I so sure? It's called check-with-your-psychic-wife-before-making-the-bet.

"No fair! Alice helped you! You cheated!" Emmett complained.

Edward, who had wisely stayed out of the betting, smirked. "Emmett, you should've been smarter than to bet Jasper when it came to games. Alice _is_ his wife, after all."

Emmett continued to grumble, but handed over the cash.

"Yes! Victory! And twice in one day!" I shouted, exuberant. It was so much fun to get on Emmett's nerves.

I sat back, grinning and counting my winnings unnecessarily. Emmett glowered at me. I just grinned again in response. And then my grin faded, as did Edward's. Alice screamed from up in our room. I felt her emotions change to terrified and agonized.

In a flash I was up the stairs, motioning for the family to stay here for now. They grudgingly agreed and I was glad for that. I bolted into Alice's and my room, going to her side instantly. I wrapped my arms around her and she turned into me, sobbing hysterically.

"Shhh, shhh, Ali, baby, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked gently as she clung to me with all her strength.

"Y-you…and the vampire…gone!" she managed to gasp out. And then she resumed her sobbing. Downstairs, I could hear Edward explaining to the others. I didn't listen, though. I wanted Alice to tell me.

I calmly waited as Alice started to calm herself down. Well, I was helping a little, but not too much. After about ten more minutes, she gathered the strength to speak.

"I had a vision," she began in a shaky voice. "We were running, Bella, Edward and I. We were running to you. You were fighting, trying to get free from newborns. There was a dark haired vampire, definitely Mexican. She took you, Jazz! We got there only seconds too late! And you were gone."

Alice started to quietly sob again and I held her to me. She turned her face into my chest and I rested my cheek on her head.

"It's okay, Alice." I murmured softly. "We won't let that happen. I'll be fine, and I'm not leaving you. I promise."

"But Jazz, it looked like we already knew, and yet you were still taken."

My eyes hardened, I could tell. "It won't, Alice. I'll make sure of it. We've been alerted, Alice. That gives us an advantage. We're alerted."

Alice sighed and nodded sullenly. "I hope you're right, Jasper. I don't want to lose you." Her voice broke again on the last word.

"I promise you won't, Alice. I'll always be with you, and even if I left, I'd always come back." I stated firmly. It was true. I'd always come back.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed! Let's try for eight reviews for the next chapter. Let me know what you think of this one!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**

**P.S. For those that didn't notice, the vision was the preface.**


	4. Planing And Precautions

**Well, this is a late Christmas gift. Yes, I know what I said about reviews, but I'm gonna not do that to you all. I can't ever seem to stick with it, so I'm not going to do it anymore. I'll just update when I can. Well, here's the next chapter! It's kind of short, but things will start picking up either next chapter or the chapter after. I haven't gotten completely into this yet, and in all honesty I just finished writting this last night. So even if I'd gotten the reviews, I wouldn't have had it written. So yeah....anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Reviewers:**

**aliceandjasper09**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**Marie-Ruth**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Planning and Precautions**

A few hours later, Alice and I came downstairs. Our family gazed at us with expectantly. I glared sharply back. I wouldn't have Alice questioned right now, and I knew they desperately wanted to ask.

_Leave Alice be for now, Edward._ I thought harshly, not caring if he was offended or not. _She's a complete mess, and doesn't need to be bothered. We'll figure this out later._

Edward glowered at me but nodded sharply once.

"C'mon," he murmured to my family. "Let's leave them for now."

The family looked hesitant, but they all filed out of the room. I guided Alice over to the sofa and settled down on it, pulling her onto my lap. She sighed and rested her head in the crock of my neck. I rested my chin contently on her head, inhaling her sweet scent.

"You didn't have to send them away, Jazz." Alice murmured quietly. I nodded.

"I know. But I didn't want you bothered. We need to really discuss this first. Okay?" I questioned gently. She nodded.

"Okay." She whispered.

We were quiet for a few more minutes, just enjoying the knowledge that we were together. Finally, Alice took a deep breath.

"Jasper…promise me something." She stated.

"Of course," I agreed, knowing that I'd do anything for her. Regardless if it was crazy or not.

"Don't go out _at all_ on your own again. Not even if it's just to the store or something. Not even if it's out in the front yard! I don't want you alone, Jasper. This vampire…she could take you in a second. We'll form a plan, and we're taking precautions. Promise you'll follow any rules we give you, Jasper. Please." Alice's voice was stern, serious. I grimaced. I wasn't going to like this, but if it helped put Alice's mind at ease…well, then it was worth it.

"Alright, Alice," I sighed, defeated. "I promise. I will follow whatever rules you give me."

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing me softly on the lips. I smiled against her lips and held her tighter. I kissed her back before pulling away to gaze at her.

"You're welcome, love."

She grinned in response. Just then the family came trooping back into the room.

"You've had your private time, I wanna talk fighting!" Emmett exclaimed loudly.

I sighed and gazed at him. "There won't be a need for fighting." I stated calmly.

"How can you be so sure? Has Alice-" Bella started but I cut her off.

"No she hasn't seen anything. But we will be careful, and the vampire will not succeed."

"We should still be cautious though-"

"Bella, we will be cautious. Alice has already made me promise."

Carlisle finally spoke. "Then we will give you your rules. You are not to go anywhere on your own. You shall not go hunting on your own. If you or your siblings ever smell a new vampire around, come home immediately. You must promise to follow this, Jasper."

"I will. I promise."

"As for a plan. The family will lay down our scent in the hopes of discouraging any unwanted visitors. You won't though, that way they will think it is just us. Though if Alice has already had the vision, it is most likely they already know. Everyone will keep their eyes open for anything different, and we will all be on the lookout for any strange scents. Again, anything unusual will be reported back immediately. Are we clear?" Carlisle inquired, strong commanding authority that was rather rare in his voice.

All in the room nodded.

"I will alert the wolf pack as well. We won't let any unwanted leeches slip past." Jacob stated.

He then ran outside to phase.

"Well, all we do now is wait, I suppose. Actually you all, except Jasper, come with me and we will lay down the scent to strengthen it right now. We can't afford to waste time." With that Carlisle strode out the door, the others following after him. Alice kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

"We'll make sure you're safe, love. Promise." And then she too left.

I sighed. Things just never worked out. We couldn't have a moment of peace. I pondered over what had happened. It was hard to believe just hours ago I was laughing and joking with Emmett and Edward, and now I was stuck with restrictions because of some lunatic vampire. I knew the next few…however long it took…was definitely going to be stressful. I hoped it didn't put too much of a strain on Alice's and my relationship.

Why should it? The vampire wouldn't get me, and soon we could relax. We would be fine; Alice and I. The vampire wouldn't touch us. Well, mainly me, as that's what they're worried about.

How wrong I was.

* * *

**So, kind of an ominous ending there. Well, like I said I'm not holding chapters hostage anymore. But please review! And I'll update as soon as I can! Promise!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	5. Taken

**I am so sorry for not updating in ages! I meant to, but I just got through writing/editing this about five minutes ago. I'll try to be faster next time. As you can judge by the chapter title, it's the big one. Or at least, the big one for now. I wanted to be more motivated so there's a slight time skip here. Not too big, though. And for those who wanted longer chapters, around this time is when they'll be getting longer. So not to worry! See you all at the bottom!**

**Reviewers:**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**Marie-Ruth**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**AliLynnXx**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

**Merina 2**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Taken**

The weeks passed. There was no sign of the strange vampire, and everyone had started to calm down again.

Everyone except Alice.

She was still nervous as ever. She was constantly clinging to me; she never let me out of either of her sights. I was beginning to feel like I was human again with her watching me. _Constantly._ Of course, I loved my dear Alice. But she was almost becoming…overbearing. And I was starting to tire of it.

But what was strange was that though she was clingy as ever, at the same time Alice seemed…distant. Like something in our relationship was off. I'm not sure if it was just all the tenseness that this mystery vampire's supposed visit had evoked, or…as much as I hated to think it, or if it was truly something wrong with _us_. Our relationship. Maybe it was falling apart. Maybe we were drifting apart!

I desperately hoped not. I loved Alice too much to lose her.

I decided I'd have to confront Alice about it soon. Very soon. In fact, seeing as she was just upstairs, maybe now was best. Maybe…

A shrill scream tore me from my thoughts and I found myself racing to Alice's and my room before I'd even fully comprehended what had happened. It had been Alice, of course, and when I entered the room she looked worse than she had when she'd first seen the vision of me being taken. And that was saying something.

I went to her swiftly, forgetting our troubles for the moment. I shushed her gently as I wrapped her shaking form in my arms.

"Alice…love, what is it? What happened? What did you see? Can you tell me?" I pleaded with her to tell me desperately. Alice shook her head in my arms, then nodded, then shook her head again.

Confusion, desperation, anger, pain, hopelessness, and loss radiated from Alice's being. I hated seeing her like this. So vulnerable and broken. It shook me to the core.

"J-Jasper! J-Jasper!" Alice sobbed desperately. Like she had so many weeks ago, Alice latched herself onto me, clinging with her entire strength, so much that it hurt. But I wouldn't tell her that. Not now. No, she needed to get this out.

"Alice. What is it, love? What's wrong?" I asked again.

Alice merely shook her head, her eyes closed. I realized then that I wasn't going to get anything out of her until she calmed down, and held her tightly to me, gently rocking her back and forth. I blasted Alice with all the love, care, comfort, and hope that I could summon up. I felt my family feel it as well, and felt as they too sent their emotions up. I projected them immediately to Alice, relieved that my family was doing all they could to help us.

Several minutes later, Alice took in a deep, shuddering breath, and calmed herself down. She pulled away from me gently and gazed up into my eyes.

"Jasper." She whispered. She shook a little as she fought the hysterical sobs threatening to escape her tiny form.

"What is it, love? Can you tell me now?" I prodded gently. She nodded, taking another deep breath.

"I had a vision. Of you. You were in a field. It was dark, the wind was blowing. You were surrounded by…by bodies…vampire bodies…and-" Alice broke off, shuddering. I held her to me and waited patiently. Alice closed her eyes and continued.

"Vampires lay all around you, dead. Ashes were in the wind, and I could clearly see the smoke rising in the distance. The orange flames that licked the sky. There was blood, too. So much blood…" Alice took another breath, tightening her grip on my arm.

"You were just standing there. Your eyes were…red. Completely red. You seemed so…zombie like. I don't know where I, or the rest of the family for that matter, were. But it was you standing there. Defiantly you.

"You wouldn't move. It was horrible... You were still just standing there, and then a vampire. A newborn. It came up behind you.

"You didn't see it, but I can tell you sensed it. You turned, and it was at your throat, and you were fighting…you were hurt." Alice whimpered and stopped talking, just clung to me again. I was shocked, but quick to soothe her.

"It's okay, Alice. You don't have to say anymore." I murmured quickly and seemingly calmly. But my mind was racing.

What had happened? Where was I? Why had I been, from the sounds of it, fighting vampires? Newborns? What?

I couldn't seem to find answers to any of my questions, and I felt something cold creep into my heart. Fear. I had no idea what was to come, and I didn't like it. What if I couldn't protect Alice? What would I do?

For a while we just sat in silence. And then Alice got up wordlessly and left. I gazed after her, unable to find the strength to follow.

Ten minutes later I rose, and went to the window. Looking back once, I turned and jumped out of the large window and to the soft ground below. I ran swiftly into the trees.

Running always seemed to help. I could let go, and just be _me _when I ran.

And that's just what I did.

I knew Alice would be mad at me for leaving without telling, but she would see me, and I also knew that I would get an earful when I got back, but I didn't care. After what I'd learned, I needed some time to myself.

It was a good thing Edward was gone.

My decision had been split second, so Alice couldn't have seen it until I was long gone. I ran through the trees until I came upon a clearing. I sat down and thought, calmly looking at the bugs in the grass. Yes, it sounds boring, but it helps me to think.

And in all honesty, I wasn't doing much thinking. More like clearing my head as opposed to thinking. My train of non-thinking thought broke off as I heard a twig snap.

I turned quickly, but didn't sense anything with my regular senses. So I passed it off as my sometimes over-excited imagination. I glanced up at the sky. Noon. I'd been gone a while, then. I hadn't even realized it.

The sound of a twig snapping again.

I tried once again to find something. Anything. But came up with nothing. So I changed to relying on my extra sense. I scanned the area around me swiftly, and finally found it.

The emotions were determined, excited, and…gloating? What? I got up and turned around as I heard a growl echo through the trees. What was going on?

Nervously I started to stumble back toward the house, but I hadn't gotten ten steps before something launched itself at me, pinning me down. I struggle with all my might to get free, and I felt sharpened nails dig into the back of my neck, pressing my face down into the dirt.

"Ah, ah, ah." A crooning voice chimed. "Don't hurt him. We want him to be useful, Caroline, remember that."

The vampire atop me growled in frustration and I felt her get up off me. I was about to raise my head when two hands suddenly grabbed me roughly by the arms, hoisting me up so I was standing. The vampires turned me around until I saw a young woman. Her features were…clearly Mexican. Oh. The vampire from the vision.

It was now that I realized the scene Alice had seen so many weeks ago was happening now. Right now. Which meant Alice…oh, Alice. I'm so sorry, love. The Mexican vampire caught my attention with a sharp slap to the face. I turned and glared at her.

"Now, why the hateful look, Whitlock?" the woman asked coolly. She was enjoying this! The little smug thing was enjoying this!

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I ground out through my teeth.

"Now, why would I? Let's just get right down to business. I don't like to 'beat around the bush' as you people of this century say. So! My name is Maria. I have proposition for you, Whitlock. I've been watching you for a while, and you'd be the perfect man for my army. You've heard of the vampire armies, yes?"

I nodded mutely and she continued.

"Well, I think you'd be a great addition to mine. What with your powers, and then your natural born fighting skills. My old right and left hand vamps, Nettie and Lucy, died a few months back. Or rather, I killed them. They were starting to get antsy, and I found myself tired of them. They're all ashes now!" Maria laughed.

I stared at her. She seemed…child-like. Oh, I could definitely sense the danger, no doubt. She could take my head off at a moment's notice if she wished.

But still….there was something compelling. Something that seemed to draw me in. Just curiosity on my part, but it was enough… almost enough to keep me from running. Well, that and the vampires holding me. But it kept me from struggling…

Maria was speaking again.

"So what do you say, Whitlock?"

Her question shook my out of my la la land state and I swiftly got my head back on straight, glaring at her defiantly.

"I say no. Let me go. I have a mate and family already, thank you."

"Family?" she cocked her head to the side. "You mean your coven? You think they're family?"

Maria barked out a shrill laugh. She seemed to purposely not mention the mate part.

"There are no families in the vampire world, young one. I should know. Family." She spat the word like a curse, and I almost flinched back. I didn't like the malice radiating off of her.

"So you don't want to join. Well, I can't have you walking away. I'm not like those goody-two-shoes Volturi, who let so many get away. It's a shame, really. I always get what I want. And if what I want doesn't cooperate, then I _take_ what I want. And you, Jasper, are about to learn that lesson."

And then by some unseen signal, the vampires on either side of me tightened their grip. But at the same time I heard my family, crashing through the trees at a fierce pace. I knew who it'd be.

_Edward, _I thought desperately_. Tell Alice I love her. Please tell her I'm sorry. I've tried, Edward. Tell her to be safe._

Shrill laughter rang out into the air from Maria just as Alice burst through the trees.

"Come on! Take him now!" Maria screamed at Caroline and the other two newborns holding me when she saw Alice and company.

Feeling I had to try, I struggled once again. But the newborns had me subdued quickly, striking me repeatedly with their feet, fists, and teeth. Desperately I turned toward Alice, pleading with my eyes that she'd understand.

"I tried, Alice. I love you." I whispered. Alice jumped forward just as Caroline revealed her power and took us away from the clearing.

But as we left, I felt my heart shatter when Alice's strangled wail echoed through the skies.

**Alice's POV (Just about thirty minutes before Jasper's taken)**

I sighed as I saw the vision of Jasper leaving. I knew that I'd upset him by leaving without talking to him. But I was just so…horrified. Everything in that vision had seemed so real. It was nightmarish.

I turned to the door as Edward and Bella came into the house, followed by thirteen-year-old looking Nessie. I was immediately concerned at the look of worry and—was it fear?—on Edward's face.

"Alice, as Bella and I were coming up from the cottage we smelled a scent. It was unfamiliar and we-"

His words were drowned out as a vision flashed in my mind. It was the same one I'd gotten a while back.

"_No!_" I gasped. It didn't take long for everyone there, which was more or less the entire family, to put two and two together.

I was already up and moving, Bella and Edward flanking me. I heard Esme hold Nessie back, and the rest of my family followed me. We all bounded into the woods, and I felt unshed-able tears brim in my eyes.

It was too late. All of our tries, all of our hopes and plans. Gone. We couldn't do anything now. We were far too late to do anything

Those were my thoughts as I ran through the trees, toward my love.

"Jasper! Hang on! We're coming!" I called desperately, my voice nearly caught in my throat at the familiarity of it all. Realization struck. We were in my vision. Now. And the last time it hadn't ended so well. We were going to lose him. I felt desperation and pain slowly creep through my system. Poisoning it with darkness.

Shrill laughter rang out into the air, and I burst through the trees.

The dark haired vampire stood there, instructing several newborn vampires.

"Come on! Take him now!" she screamed at them.

Jasper put up a great struggle, but the newborns had him subdued quickly, and when he turned to gaze at me, his gaze was full of love and adoration.

"I tried, Alice. I love you." He whispered. I jumped forward just as the newborn holding my love used her power and vanished, taking everyone in the clearing with her. Except my family and I. Jasper was gone. I'd just lost the love of my existence.

I fell to the ground in a heap, and a wail so full of despair it was frightening echoed from my chest.

* * *

**So I was considering splitting this in half, but I decided not to. About Jasper's uncertainties in the beginning, don't worry, they won't drift apart and they're not like he's thinking. Alice just has a lot on her mind and so it seems that way. The rest of Jasper's thoughts are just him over-reacting. Well, hope you enjoyed and I'll try harder to get the chapters out sooner! Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	6. Torn Apart And Discoveries

**Hey all! Well, I've updated much sooner than I thought I would! So, this is kind of an angsty chapter. I just finished this a few minutes ago, but I've preloaded this chapter so by the time this gets out it will have been hours ago....anyway. Please read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Torn Apart And Discoveries

**(Back to JPOV)**_** (A/N: Unless I say there's a POV change, just assume it's Jasper's point of view.)**_

It had been three days since our arrival back at this…camp you could say.

Three days since I'd held my Alice.

Three days since I'd even _seen_ my Alice.

Three days since I'd heard her voice.

And three days since I'd felt her touch.

Three. Days.

I felt like I was dying or something. Maybe suffocating. It seemed like I couldn't go on without her by my side. And she was gone…we might never see each other again.

I couldn't live through that.

Yes, it sounds suicidal. But I honestly couldn't live through it.

It was too painful.

Every day it felt like there were sharpened knives ripping into my chest. Repeatedly. I don't understand much anymore. When I arrived here with Maria and her posy, they immediately locked me down in a stone basement. I wasn't allowed out. They brought me a human once a day, but I never drank. Maria was irritated with me for not 'following our natural way', as she puts it. I don't see much difference. It's all killing and…oh, gosh. What am I saying? My thoughts aren't even making much sense.

Nothing makes much sense anymore.

Not life, not death, heck, even the reason for those things don't make sense.

It's senseless.

Because we've been torn apart. Alice and I…we aren't near each other, and it hurts. And…now I'm just repeating myself and…I just don't know anymore.

I looked up, torn from my thoughts, as the door opened. Probably to bring the next human in, which I wouldn't drink from.

It was a new vampire, a different one than usual, but its scent was different…hmm…The scent was also familiar…vaguely, but it seemed my memory of who it belonged to was gone. Because mentally, I was gone.

Too far gone.

"Food!" the man called, dropping a squirming human at my feet where I sat against the wall.

"Please! Please, just leave me be! Please! I've got kids, a husband, they'll worry!" the young human woman sobbed. The vampire who'd brought her in sighed, and then with a flick of his wrist at the woman's neck, knocked her out cold. He turned and gazed at me.

I remained quiet. I sat motionless. The man approached.

"Come on. Eat. Maria's been talking about killing you if you don't." he waited for an answer. I didn't give one.

Sighing, he turned to leave. Just as he took a step I spoke, surprising both me and him.

"What does it matter?" I questioned dully. I was shocked. I didn't think I'd had any strength left to speak. My voice was cracked and rough.

"What?" the man asked. I turned and gazed at him. I cleared my throat and spoke again.

"What does it matter if she kills me? She's already murdered me anyway. Mentally. Doing it physically isn't going to make much of a difference." I let my head drop in defeat. The man started to say something and stepped forward closer, to get a better look at me in my position in the shadows. He gasped.

"Jasper???" my name fell from his lips with shock clear in his voice. Shock, disbelief, hurt, anger, sadness…so many emotions in his voice. So many going through him. Desperation…

The man was silent for a moment. I ran the conversation over in my mind a few times. There was something I was missing in all of this, who was this man? This man who could get me to speak, more than just a few words. Whose scent was so familiar…Whose voice was familiar…

Then I remembered where I'd heard it. In my weak human memories, the voice came up again and again. Along with the face of this man. Now if I could only put a name to it… the man had been at my wedding to Alice. He had played an important part in my life. I had a history with him. And he also recognized me?

Then it hit.

Peter. Peter and Charlotte. They were here, or at least, Peter was. Oh. My. Go-

"What are you gawking at?" Peter's sharp voice demanded, though disbelief was still present.

"You know what I'm gawking at. If you truly recognized me, Peter, you know exactly what I'm gawking at." I replied quietly.

Peter was quiet. Then he moved forward quickly and hugged me.

I was shocked, but returned the embrace quickly. I had missed my best friend. So much.

"Peter…what happened to you?" I asked when we finally moved away from each other.

"Maria. I was out walking with Charlotte-"

"Charlotte! Is she here?"

"Yes. She is. Anyway. I was walking with Charlotte, and this beautiful woman comes up to us. She said that she needed help, or rather, her friend needed help. Classic act, I know, but I felt bad for her. Plus being enthralled by her…anyway. Point is I convinced Charlotte to come with me and follow her. It was all a trap, of course. It was all along. We got to where she said her friend lay, and then Maria turned on us.

"Some newborns jumped out at us. One caught Charlotte and bit her. Maria bit me. Charlotte and I woke here, in this place, and when we found out about what we were, we just went with it. We figured it would be best to. It was all rather confusing, to tell the truth…But look at you, Jazz! A vampire as well. Let me guess. Alice? Of course. Burned yourself, eh?" Peter finished, chuckling lightly.

I skimmed back through my human memories, trying to ignore the sting of pain inflicted when Peter had spoke Alice's name. I remembered only pain through the change—which I'd concluded he must have been referring to—and realized Alice had probably said it to hide our secret.

"Yes, well, that was…Alice's idea." I swallowed hard as I spoke her name. It hurt to remember we were separated.

Peter smiled softly at the memory.

"I always knew there was something different about her. It was just the way she always seemed to act…so evasive." He said softly. I smiled back sadly.

"Yeah."

It was silent for a few moments before I lost it. Finally, I just lost it and broke down.

"I miss her, Peter." I whispered in a broken voice. "So much. You can't imagine…the pain it causes…and knowing she's seen—and will continue to see—half of this, if not more! Half of whatever I'll go through! And trust me Peter, I know I'll go through a lot."

Peter put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay. In the end. We'll figure out how to get out of here, get you back to her. That or she'll come to you. Either one." he smiled lightly and patted my shoulder.

"I'd stay, but Maria is expecting me back any minute. If she realizes that we're already friends…let's just say it wouldn't be good for either of us. At all." With a nod he got up and walked to the door of this…cage…cell…basement. Whatever it was. He turned back to me.

"Oh. And, I would seriously advise you take the human. For two reasons. One, you need it. You're weak. And two, it's better she die at your hands, without too much pain, than at one of the others'. You know that if you don't take her, someone else will, and they'll play around with her. Torture her a bit. You know what I mean."

And then he left. I looked down at the human at my feet. She was still unconscious. As much as it pained me, I knew Peter was right. About both me needing it, and, what the others would do.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Please forgive me." I whispered as I crouched next to the woman's still form.

Closing my eyes and praying God and my love and family would forgive me, I took the woman in my arms, and started to drink.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry to make Jasper give in, but you could see in the circumstances....anyway. Hope you all liked! Yeah, Jazz is a little scatter-brained in this chapter. I'll deal with how Alice is doing next chapter, which will be up ASAP!**

**Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	7. Broken

**Sorry for the long wait! Happy Valentine's Day, all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP! Also sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed or unedited. I was trying to get this out by today. I might go back over it later and see what might need to be fixed.**

**ATTENTION:::::: Okay, so I have Twilight and/or Harry Potter Humor or Drama Awards going on right now. If you'd like to find out more information, go to my forum Twilight Opinions. Please do, I have a few people nominated but not enough to make it a real competition and I'd hate to tell them that it's off....Please nominate!**

**Reviewers:**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**AliLynnXx**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**Marie-Ruth**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Broken**

**Alice's POV**

"Alice…" I heard Edward call. "Alice…come on. Come home. We can't stay here."

The rest of the family had left. Edward had stayed with me. We were closest. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave. I was curled on the spot where Jasper had been taken away from me. I sobbed dryly for the first few hours, but now I just laid there.

I head Edward sigh. "Alice…please." I bit my lip and shut my eyes tightly. The pain was too much.

_I can't, Edward._ I thought. _I can't._

"Yes, Alice, you can. You have to."

_I don't want to, Edward. Just leave me alone. Let me die!_

"Alice!" Edward's voice was suddenly harsh, cold. "You can't think that! There's a very real chance that Jasper will be fine and we'll get him back. I promise," his voice softened. "We'll get him back. Don't worry."

_Edward…how can I not worry? How can I not lose hope?_

"You just have to try, Alice. We'll help you. The family, I mean. We all love you. We'll all fight to get Jasper back. Promise. Tell me something. Do you think he'd want you to just sit around? He would want to get back to us, he'd want you to keep living until he can return."

_You make it sound like he's dead._

"But he's not, Alice. Search his future. If you can't find anything…well then…but no. He'll be fine. He's strong."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I skimmed into the future. After a few moments, I finally got results.

_**Jasper is pushed roughly into a stone chamber. The kind from the medieval times. The iron door clangs shut behind him. The vampire that took him sits in a corner.**_

"_**Hello, Jasper." She greets.**_

"_**Maria." He says icily in reply.**_

"_**You'll learn to accept me." Maria says as her face darkens.**_

"_**I highly doubt that."**_

_**Maria sighs. "We're getting off topic. Jasper, we need you to fight with us."**_

"_**No." he growls.**_

"_**Well then, you'll die! But I'd prefer you don't. I'll give you a week to make up your mind." and then she leaves.**_

_**A few moments later, a vampire comes down with a human.**_

"_**Eat." The vampire orders. Jasper refuses. **_

_**The vampire cruelly cuts into the human's wrist, making the human bleed.**_

"_**I know you're thirsty. Eat. I'll leave it here."**_

_**Jasper shuts his eyes as he fights against the appealing scent.**_

"_**Alice…" he whispers.**_

I snapped out of the vision with a wail of anger and pain. He was hurting! So much! those foul evil monsters!

"I know, Alice." Edward growled. "I agree totally. They're monsters!"

"We have to help him, Edward." My voice was hoarse and came out all cracked and rough.

Edward smiled gently at me. "We will. Don't worry"

We returned home, and I stayed in my room throughout the rest of the day and the next. I would get visions of Jasper, most of them were the same as the other one. Jasper was fighting hard to restrain himself. And then the third day came, and I saw how bad he was. He was about as bad as I was.

I was catatonic. I would barely talk, the separation hurt that much. I was broken. Completely and utterly. I tried to put forth effort to help my family search for Jasper, but it often was too hard for me to do. but on that third day, something changed.

He drank from a human. He met up with Peter. He was changing. I watched in my vision as his liquid honey/dark eyes turned bright gleaming red. His face looked so pained, so shamed. I knew he didn't want to. I found myself angry at Peter. He had been the one who'd convinced my Jasper to drink from a human.

"He had no choice, Alice." Bella said from the doorway. I looked up. How did she know what I'd been thinking?

"I just know you. and Edward told me. Peter was doing the right thing, Jasper needed to feed. Yes it is bad that he drank from a human, but would you rather he starves? I know Carlisle says it can't happen….but he never got the true chance. And anyway, that foul woman would've killed Jasper otherwise."

"I know, Bella. But he looked so sad! So guilty!"

Bella came and hugged me. I broke down and sobbed in her arms.

"The worst will be over soon," Bella whispered to me. I nodded, trusting Bella's words.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

**I just love leaving those ominous endings. I'll update as soon as possible and things will really start rolling in the next few chapters. Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	8. Memory Blank

**So sorry about the long update delay...thing. LOL. Thank you to all my reviewers. I hope you all like this chapter, it's a big part. Let me know! And I'll try to update as soon as possible, but things at school are getting pretty busy...**

**Reviewers:**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**Marie-Ruth**

**LordXeenTheGreat**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Memory Blank**

I sighed and looked up as Maria entered the room. Seven days had passed since I'd drunk from the human. My eyes were now constantly red or black.

Alice would be so ashamed of me.

I closed my eyes at the thought, feeling my heart tear in pain.

"Up, Soldier." Maria's sharp voice commanded. I sighed and got to my feet.

Maria opened the door and motioned me through. The door clanged shut behind me and Maria led me up the stairs and to the house we resided in.

She led me to the living room, and forced me to the middle. I growled as she pushed me, and she growled back in return. She snapped her fingers in a very cheesy way and two newborns stepped forward. They restrained me and Maria turned on her heel and walked away. A few moments later, the room filled with all of her army.

After the room was filled, the two holding me released me and walked to join the group. I scanned the crowd quickly. I saw Peter looking at me frantically; he seemed to be trying to tell me something. His eyes were desperate, unsure, scared. I opened my mouth to question him, but just then Maria called for silence.

"Elaine," she called. "Come here. Stand in front of Whitlock."

A young blond vampire stepped out from the ranks and stood in front of me, smiling in anticipation. She came up to me and looked at me gleefully. A feeling of fear started to well up in me. I had no idea why, but I was suddenly very afraid. I didn't like the look in Elaine's eyes.

Maria cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention once more.

"Elaine here has a unique power. She can wipe memories… specific ones, the whole mind, or just a few days' memories. It all depends. But we aren't sure how long it lasts. You, Jasper Whitlock, are going to be a 'guinea pig' so to speak. Go on, Elaine." Maria sat back on her heels, smiling contently.

My mind raced and panic started to overtake me. She would wipe my mind…how in the world was I supposed to find the will to fight? She'd make it to where that's all I could remember…what was I going to do?? I couldn't forget Alice! Alice! She was the only thing keeping me alive! No. No! I can't forget her! Please, no!

I glanced over at Peter frantically and saw that his eyes were pained. So he'd known, or at least suspected. He shook his head sadly, mouthing 'Nothing you or I can do' to me. I closed my eyes, and though I knew it would be in vain, I ran for it.

I threw myself into the crowd of vampires, forcing several out of my way. I darted in and out of the group, trying to find the exit. There! The door. It was just a few meters ahead of me. I made a dash, but just as I reached the door, two arms wrapped around me.

I was dragged back to Elaine, who was waiting with an irritated look on her face.

"Now, this could have been so much easier." She said in a chiding voice. "Now we'll have to pin you down."

And pin me down they did. Two large vampires forced me to the ground, pinning me in my position. I gazed in horror as Elaine made her way to me. She put her hand on my forehead.

"Say 'bye' to your memories." Elaine smiled and concentrated.

I felt everything start to slip. Everything of the last six years. It was slipping fast. I desperately let one name and face fill my head. Alice. I memorized her every move, every look. All of it.

"Alice," I whispered. It was the last thing I managed to say before my memories disappeared in a whirl of black.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I sighed and gazed out the window. It was overcast and the just felt all around dreary. Like something was going to happen. Some impending doom. Yeah, melodramatic. But that's just me. Jasper always said I was a drama queen….

Jasper…where are you? Are you alright? Are they treating you well? Do you feel guilty about drinking from humans? There's no need to, love, I understand. So does the family. Jasper, I wish I could be there with you. I love you.

"He loves you too, you know." Edward said from behind me. I sighed and nodded.

"I just wish we could find him."

"We will." Edward promised.

And then I couldn't help it. I was so angry, so confused, I just turned on him.

"Edward, it's been a week since my last vision! I have no idea what's happening to him! I just…I…" I broke down sobbing.

Edward came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh," he murmured. "It's alright. We'll find him. Don't worry. Shhh…"

I cried and cried and clutched Edward with such force I think I might've hurt him a bit. But Edward didn't complain. He let me cling to him and just let me cry.

A vision suddenly jerked me from my thoughts.

____

_**Jasper is lying on the ground. He's not moving. Peter stands nearby. Some newborns attempt to come forward, but Peter growls and forces them back. Jasper's eyes are closed. He looks like he's unconscious. **_

_**And then movement. His hand clenches into a fist. His eyelids flutter and open. He slowly sits up, and Peter quickly turns to aid him.**_

"_**W-who are you?" Jasper asks in a shaky voice.**_

"_**Peter. You don't remember?" Peter replies sadly. He seems to already know the answer.**_

"_**No, I don't think…oh! Peter. Right. From when we were ten. Right…" Jasper is distant. Peter frowns.**_

"_**You remember that?" **_

"_**Of course. We've been friends for so long, how…how are you here and…where are we?"**_

"_**Jasper…you're a—"**_

"_**A vampire," Jasper interrupts. "I know. Someone changed me…I can't remember who. All I remember someone changing me. That's it."**_

"_**So it worked well," Peter murmurs a bit sadly. **_

_**Jasper and Peter fall silent.**_

"_**So why are you here?" Jasper asks.**_

_**Peter grits his teeth. He looks like he's about to do something he will regret. **_

"_**I changed you. For my mistress's army. You are part of it now. You will obey, and I will not hurt you. Understood?" **_

_**Jasper seems surprised. "Peter, what are you talking about?"**_

_**Peter grits his teeth again. Then takes a deep breath and pounces on Jasper. He growls angrily. "I said, understood?"**_

_**Jasper growls back and flips Peter off of him. "I'm not taking orders from you." he snaps.**_

_**There is clapping, and Maria steps out into the light, smiling.**_

I wrenched out of the vision with a loud scream. No! They'd taken Jasper's memories! He couldn't remember me! Nothing! No!

My family came running to me, and Edward quickly explained what happened. I felt Edward release me and another pair of arms hold me.

It's Esme. She held onto me tightly as I sobbed.

Jasper! My heart cried.

* * *

**Aww, poor Alice. She's all depressed. Well, I hope you all liked. Review please!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	9. Starting New

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about the forever long wait! I have good news though! SCHOOL'S OUT! That means I'll have more time to write! And please don't be too mad at me by the end of the chapter. Hope this is worth it!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Starting New**

Peter quickly showed me my way around. I was taught how to control my power. Maria was thrilled with the control I quickly mastered.

Peter helped me to learn how things worked here. You did what your superiors told you, and you didn't question. At least, normal people didn't. Peter told me that had I been in a different coven, and I'd refused like I had when I woke, I would be punished greatly. I'd gotten off with only a small lecture from Maria.

Maria was growing more and more pleased with me every day. Peter had been teaching me to fight and she had been watching us. Each day I grew stronger, more skilled, and smarter. The last time Peter and I dueled, I won in about one minute.

The days passed, then the months. Soon I was promoted through the ranks and above even Peter. I had become Maria's right hand man, to to speak. She completely relied on me to help her. I was her best fighter. We were never more than professional.

I was sitting in front of the fire place of our dwelling, relaxed. More than relaxed really. I was as asleep as a vampire could get.

Just then I sensed someone approaching me. I recognized the mood set. It was a young male, Shawn. He was the pet of the group, always being teased. He loved to dance—and he wasn't half bad—, and we often teased him about how much he loved it, calling him Shawn_a_. He hated us for it. But he got over it pretty quick. In all honesty, he reminded me of someone…the question was who?

I was yanked from my thoughts as he jumped me, knocking me out of my chair and dangerously close to the fire. I growled and threw him off me.

"Watch it, Shawn!" I snapped agitatedly.

"Sorry, man!" Shawn held up his hand, a sign of surrender. I smirked and jumped him, and we started wrestling. The others looked on calmly, completely used to me randomly fighting with one of the coven.

Shawn got in a few good blows, but in the end I pinned him and forced him to surrender.

"You have to teach me dude!" Shawn exclaimed as I let him up.

"I already did!" I retorted.

"Not all of that you didn't!"

I smirked again. "Well if I taught you all of it, how would I beat you?"

Shawn was about to reply but was cut off by Maria.

"Jasper! Come here!" she called to me. I got up and went to her.

She led me to her room and sat me down on the bed.

"Listen, Jasper, I was thinking. I think we could both benefit more if we become mates. Our bond will be stronger than ever, we will be unbreakable!" Maria explained enthusiastically.

I thought for a moment. Truly, I wanted nothing to do with Maria, at least not that way. There were a few female vampires in the army, and I could have had the pick of any of them, but there was always something in the way. Something felt wrong. Every time I tried to get together with one of them, my feelings would pull up short. It just felt…wrong.

Peter called me paranoid when I told him, but there was a glimmer of nervousness in his voice when he did this. Charlotte, his mate, just avoided talking to me, though she did glance at me sadly every now and then. It made me suspicious at first, but I soon got over it.

"Jasper," Maria's voice brought me back to reality.

"I'd like that Maria." I heard my voice say without my consent.

_No! _A part of me thought_. This is wrong! What are you doing?_

_You're being irrational. Do you want to end up alone?_ I argued with myself.

_This is wrong! Maria's not your mate!_

I shut the voice out, paying attention to Maria, who had moved to embrace me. She kissed me, and I found myself kissing her back, completely ignoring the annoying voice that was screaming at me. Maria left me on the bed and shut the door, then returned to me and started up again.

**~TheLoverTheSoldierAndTheMistress~**

**Alice's POV**

I screamed as the vision of Maria and Jasper together flashed before my eyes.

"No!" I sobbed. "Jasper!"

Edward was there in a moment, holding me tightly as I sobbed into his shoulder. He was used to this by now.

"Shhh, Alice. We'll get him back, get his memory back, he'll love you. I'm sure if he had his memory he would never go near Maria." He tried to reassure.

I shook my head and trembled with my sobs.

Nearly a year had passed since Jasper was taken, and my family and I were no closer to figuring out how to get Jasper back than we were at the beginning. Carlisle had even gone to the Volturi, tried talking Aro into helping us, but Aro had said they were too busy dealing with an outbreak of newborns terrorizing Florida and that they'd get back to us, but that was months ago.

Would I ever get Jasper back? Or would I stay here for eternity, waiting as Maria and Jasper became closer. No. I wouldn't do that. I had to take action.

My mind made up, I ripped free form Edward's arms and left the house. I heard Edward, Bella, and Emmett all call after me but I ignored them. I ran, and before I completely realized what I was doing, I was on a flight out of Port Angeles. Out of Port Angeles and to Volterra.

'

'

'

'

* * *

**(The end. Just kidding. I was going to stop it, but decided that would be cruel. So a quick question, how many know what's going on right now?)**

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was going somewhere I could be of use. Somewhere where maybe, should it come to it, I would be able to protect Jasper if I needed to. I was going to someone who might have the answers I so desperately sought.

The plane ride to Volterra took a good 15 hours and when I arrived night had already fallen.

I didn't bother stealing a car this time, just ran straight to the Volturi's castle.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out.

"I'm not changing my mind. I'm already at the castle and I'm about to enter, so don't even try Edward." I stated, my voice steely. There was silence for a beat and then:

"It's Carlisle. Please, Alice, don't do this. We can find him, don't leave us too!"

I bit my lip. Edward made a good move; he knew it would be harder for me to say no to Carlisle. But I couldn't go back now.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I'll try to return someday, but I can't stand this anymore. Maybe the Volturi will have some answers for me. I can't just sit around waiting for a vision to come, for an opportunity to come. This is the only way for me. I'm sorry." I whispered, trying to fight back the sobs.

The phone was silent for a moment.

"Alright, Alice." Carlisle sounded close to tears as well. "Come back when you can."

"I will. I promise. Tell Esme I'll be back soon, and not to be upset. Please."

"I will Alice, I love you. Good luck."

"Thanks, Carlisle. Love you too."

I shut my phone and turned to the large castle. It was time. I was starting out new.

* * *

**Hope you all liked! Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	10. Welcome, Alice

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Welcome, Alice**

**Alice's POV**

I took a deep breath and entered the castle.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked politely when she saw me.

"Yes. I need to speak to Aro. Just tell him it's Alice Cullen." I replied.

The receptionist nodded and made a quick call. In a few moments a door opened and Alec stepped out.

"Alice." He greeted. "Aro wishes to speak with you immediately. Follow me please."

Alec turned and left and I followed quickly. Alec led me to the large chamber where the brothers were. He stood off to the side and pushed me forward a bit. I walked into the middle of the room and looked straight at Aro.

"Ah, Alice! Have you decided to change your mind? Where is your mate, Jasper?" Aro asked eagerly.

I closed my eyes as Jasper's name sent a stab of pain through my heart.

"Yes, Aro, I have. My mate…we'll get to him later. I will join you Aro, but I do have a few conditions."

"Conditions!" Caius interrupted, glaring at me. "You should feel lucky, girl, that we will let you in so easily. There will be no conditions."

"Peace, brother. Alice, I will abide by your wishes." Aro contradicted, silencing his brother with a look.

"I will be allowed to stay with my animal diet, I can leave any time I wish—whether it be on vacation or permanently, I don't know how long this will last—and you will help me however you can to find Jasper. He…he was taken by the southern vampire named Maria. She wiped Jasper's memory. He has no recollection of his life before the capture." I explained in a quick rush.

Aro was silent for a moment. "Alice, I must talk with my brothers. If you would like, I can send one of my guard out with you and you can explore the city. There are a few festivities going on right now. If you'd like you can attend those while we talk." Aro offered.

"Thank you, Aro, that would be most welcome." I replied formally.

Aro nodded and waved his hand. "Alec will escort you."

I nodded and followed Alec out. We left the castle and started to roam the streets.

"So," Alec finally spoke. "What brings you here? Really. I know you Cullens, you don't change your decisions easily when you really believe in what you've decided. What changed?"

I remained quiet for a moment as I thought. Alec would surely be reporting back to Aro and I didn't want him thinking I was going to leave as soon as I got Jasper back, though that was the plan. Finally, I decided Aro probably wouldn't care too much. He was too anxious to have me.

"My mate was taken from me." I said quietly. Alec nodded, telling me to go on.

"Maria did it…I just…I just want him back." I let out a sob and suddenly the entire story spilled out of my mouth.

I leaned heavily against a wall as I told Alec what had happened. After I'd finished, Alec remained silent. He watched me with red calculating eyes.

"So you joined the Volturi…only to get your mate back? Not to help…?" Alec inquired tentatively.

"More or less." I whispered, lowering my head.

"The Volturi has no use for those who just want to use us." Alec stated coldly, his eyes going black.

"I—I don't want to use you. Not the way you're thinking. It's true that I want Jasper back, desperately I do. But I do want to help."

_Lies!_ I screamed at myself. _You'll split as soon as you get Jasper back! _

Alec gazed at me for a few moments before abruptly turning and heading back to the castle. I followed after timidly.

When we got inside, Alec motioned for me to follow him and he went to the brothers' chamber. Alec went quickly to Aro while I stayed in the back nervously. I saw Alec whisper something to Aro and after a moment Aro nodded. Alec stepped back and Aro stood.

"Dear Alice, my brothers and I have considered your proposal. We agree to all of your terms. However, we do have one thing. If we do get your Jasper back, he will have to remain in Volterra until he gets his memory back. We cannot risk having him with you unwillingly."

I considered that for a moment. Aro did make a good point, no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

"You'll help also to restore Jasper's memories?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course. We can put it in writing, if you like. I know how you Cullens like things official."

Trivial as it was, it would make me feel better. I nodded in response and Aro quickly found a piece of paper. In seconds he had a contract made. I read over it several times, making sure I missed nothing. Then, sighing, I lifted the pen and signed my name.

"Wonderful! Welcome, to the Volturi." Aro smiled and I hoped desperately I hadn't just signed away my and Jasper's future.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Eminnis**


	11. Author's Note UPDATE ABOUT UPDATES READ!

**Alright everyone, good news and bad news! **

**Good News: I have got a computer. Had to get a new one.**

**Bad News: Some stories will be updated, some not.**

**If your story is in the following list, feel free to dance around and rejoice! LOL.**

Love Lost

The Prank War of the BAU

Shelter and Protect

To Be A Mother

**Those I am 99% sure will be updated within a week. Very soon for sure. If the story you read is not on this list, that means that sadly, I have zero inspiration for that story. I'd love some reviews of ideas. Hope to see you all within a week! Just now uploaded all my stuff again!**

**Eminnis**


	12. Life With Maria

**Oh my gosh! I'm updating! Yay! I'm trying to get all of them by Christmas, and to those of you who also read Love Lost, I am so utterly sorry for not updating when I said I would. Thing after thing came up and then I hit a major writers block.**

**Back to this story. So 1,512 words. Hope it at least semi-makes up for it. This chapter pretty much deals with Jasper, as you can tell by the title. Hope you all enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Life With Maria

**JPOV**

Ever since Maria and I became mated, she's been…different. She used to be caring, gentle but fierce at the same time. It was very appealing. But now, all we ever see is her fierce side.

Maria has become much more demanding. She pushes us harder and is very volatile. She doesn't accept any form of failure. If one of us is weak in the battle lines, she demands Peter and me to take that person out.

I hate it.

She demands we kill, even if it was as small of a mistake as stepping a half inch out of formation.

Just yesterday, there was a young female. She had been turned a few months previous and had a bright cheerful personality, despite the conditions she was forced to be in.

She made one little slip. She was following the rest of us and tripped over a log she had not seen.

Why would a vampire trip you ask?

I don't know. Perhaps she was still getting used to not being human.

Either way, she tripped, which gave away our cover only a few seconds earlier than planned. It had been her first battle ever; she was bound to make mistakes. Goodness knows I had.

Maria didn't see it that way.

She approached me moments after the attack, which we had easily won. If anything, the mistake helped us.

"Do away with her. We can't afford her messing up again." She told me.

I wanted to protest, but Maria was my mate, I had to please her.

So I went to Peter and we found her. It was over in a few seconds. Peter was…distraught afterwards. I swear I heard him murmuring something about kicking Maria's behind to the next state because of something she did?

It was clear he hated this life.

"Jasper!" I turned to find myself face to face with a not-so-pleased Maria.

"Yes?" I asked wearily.

"Why aren't you out with the troops? You should be training them, if we want to take over the rest of Texas; you've got to start working harder." Maria crooned, her voice silky.

I turned away from her and bit my lip, tempted to snap at her. We were already working harder than ever, and we were more than ready to take on an army. It wasn't fair to push them this hard…

But what Maria wants, Maria gets.

"Yes, Maria." I stood and left.

When I walked out onto the field, all there jumped to attention. They stood statue still.

"Alright. Sparing against Peter, Charlotte, or myself for an hour. If you can't beat us, you get one more chance. If you still can't, you're dead." I stated. I turned to Peter and Charlotte.

"Go easy on them. If they start to beat you, put up more of a fight but allow them to win. We can't have any more dead but they must learn as well."

Peter and Charlotte nodded and both turned to the vampires nearest to them.

I was watching when abruptly I heard someone creeping behind me. Before I could find out who it was, I was thrown onto my back and a snarling newborn stood over me.

Quickly I flipped around and pinned the feisty blond. I growled low in my throat and she retaliated by flipping me over her head to the ground.

I got to my feet and charged at her, purposely slipping and allowing her to tackle me, her teeth at my throat.

"All right, Alicia. Get off me. You won. Go hunt." Alicia grinned and bounced off of me and darted off into the woods, a few others who'd won their battles following.

The sparring lasted over five hours instead of one but at last we finished. I turned at the sound of Maria's footsteps.

"Peter was sloppy today." Maria murmured into my ear.

I stiffened slightly. I didn't like how this conversation was going. She made those remarks when she wanted me to get rid of someone.

I couldn't do that to Peter. Especially since I told him to be sloppy. I would tell Maria this, but then she may turn on me.

"He was fine." I settled for.

Maria let out a soft tsk.

"No," she disagreed, shaking her head. "he wasn't. Jasper, he's become weak, it's far past his first year, terminate him."

With that Maria turned and flounced away, leaving me in turmoil.

What now? If I refuse there's a small chance she'll listen to me. If I kill Peter not only do I kill really my only friend in this place, but I also tear apart Charlotte's life. I could tell Maria about allowing Peter to slack off, but she might leave me…or worse.

Was it right to feel constantly afraid around my mate? Shouldn't I feel loved and safe as opposed to this…apprehensiveness?

No…maybe this is just Maria. Yes. That's it.

Still, I could never harm Peter. I won't do it.

"No."

Maria froze.

"What was that?"

I swallowed. Either Maria dumps me now or kills me.

…or maybe, just maybe, accepts my wishes. After all, who knows? I'd never actually tried to get my way before.

"Peter is fine. He is a good fighter, as is Charlotte. They are both vital."

Maria turned and glared icily at me. Okay, not going so well…

"He's slacking off. He's not strong enough anymore."'

I took an unneeded breath and returned Maria's glare

"I disagree. If I destroy him his mate will also be destroyed. Our two best fighters would be out."

Maria seemed to contemplate for a moment. She sighed and came up to me.

"Get rid of him, Jasper. If we lose our two best fighters, the next two best will become our two best fighters. You know what I mean?"

"I understand what you're saying perfectly Maria. I refuse to kill him."

Maria glared at me.

"If you don't, I will."

I forced myself not to tense at her words. I knew she would if she got the chance. But then she'd lose me, and lately in the past few weeks I've felt more like a pawn than an equal. Might as well use it to my advantage. Even pawns can take down queens.

"No, you won't Maria. If you do, you lose me."

I found it ironic that what I have been afraid of, I'm now turning on Maria.

"You are replaceable Jasper." Maria hissed.

I stiffened even further. Then a smirk slid across my face. Time to get some answers.

"Really? So we're not mates then?"

Maria looked taken aback.

"Why would you say that?"

The smirk widened.

"For vampires, our mates can't be replaced."

Maria stood in shock for a moment, and I could feel self hatred rolling off of her. That was odd.

I'd felt anger before but never self loathing for a mistake. Why would she be mad at herself for slipping up?

What was she hiding?

Maria sighed.

"I'm sorry Jasper. You know I only want what's going to be best for us. If we want to take over Texas, we have to be strong. You're right, killing Peter would be rash and overall a down for us. I love you. You know that, right? I'm sorry about what I said, it was a mistake, and I didn't mean it."

Maria came up to me and pressed herself close, whispering soft words to me.

And just like that I was hooked again.

_This is wrong!_ My brain screamed. _You know being with Maria doesn't feel right! It never has!_

I shut the voice out and listened to Maria's words, allowed them to lure me back.

It wasn't really her fault for being this strange lately. She's under stress to capture the nearest city as soon as possible.

After all, we were all moody, right? I should know.

Maria didn't need more stress added to her life. I certainly wasn't helping her.

It was my fault.

…Right?

* * *

**So that's that! Hope you enjoyed, please review. And happy whatever you celebrate.**

**Eminnis**


	13. Found?

**Wow...been about two months since the last update...well better late than never. Kind of a short chapter, but it covers what needs to be covered for now. Please don't hate me at the end...Well, hope you enjoy!****

* * *

******

Chapter Eleven: Found?

**APOV**

The weeks passed. Life with the Volturi was…interesting. So far Aro kept to his side of the deal. I went where I pleased to hunt. I had visited my family several times already. I was never bothered.

And Aro sent two of his best trackers out every week to find Jasper. The only reason he hadn't been found yet was the fact he and Maria were constantly moving. It wasn't easy for Demetri to travel that quickly in such a short time period.

Maria would relocate every two weeks or so.

In the meantime I continued to receive various visions of Maria and Jasper together. It tore into me every time I saw one, and I found myself nearly always dry sobbing by the end. And as if that weren't enough, there was one more problem in this situation.

The Guard didn't like me.

Chelsea, Jane, and Renata glared every chance they got.

Felix, Santiago, and Demetri were keen on ignoring me. If they were forced to acknowledge me, they did so coldly.

Afton and Corin tormented me. I found human blood in my room so many times. Sometimes they'd give leave a tape of their victims' screams that wouldn't shut off unless I found it and crushed it.

It was horrid.

The worst had been when they had left a body in my room. She was young, only 16 or so. She'd been vacationing here and ended up dead.

Needless to say, I didn't take it well.

I had fled, running anywhere in any direction. It didn't matter where I ended up. I just had to leave…

In the end it was Alec that found me and brought me back. Aro had sent him after several hours of my absence. Aro wasn't pleased with Afton and Corin. They had been punished.

Alec…he was the only one that liked me. He had actually become a friend.

I was closest to him. He seemed almost like a brother.

Sure, he had his quirks. All friends and brothers did.

My family had yet to learn of our relationship. I worked hard to hide it from Edward when I visited.

The truth was I didn't know how well they'd take it. It seemed to be clear the Volturi and Cullens were enemies, though Carlisle might say differently.

I had learned a lot about Alec though. I learned he was sweet when he wanted to be. He wasn't as cold hearted as his sister or the rest of the guard.

Turns out he's only here because of his sister. He said he couldn't just abandon her and leave the last of his family behind.

Quite honestly I believe he would have left a long time ago if it weren't for her.

Of course, I was still loyal to Jasper. Alec was a friend and only that. Maybe a brother. I had no feelings for him like the ones I held for Jasper. Alec was just there to help me out. He had no feelings like that towards me.

Jasper…how I miss him.

I had held up my end of the deal as well of course. I would use my visions to watch for anyone wishing to overthrow the Volturi or cause problems in the ranks. I would report to Aro and he'd act as he saw fit. That's all I did. I did not advise him nor criticize him.

I don't have any interest in getting involved in the Volturi's spats. I just want Jasper back with me where he belongs.

"Alice."

I smiled and turned around.

"Alec."

He returned my smile timidly. He was still getting used to the newfound friendship.

"Aro wishes to see you. He requested that you come immediately."

I tilted my head slightly. I hadn't seen this coming…

"Why?"

Alec seemed hesitant, shifting in almost a nervous way.

"Alec, why does he want to see me?" I proded.

Alec turned away slightly before finally murmuring, "Jasper."

I froze.

A million thoughts ran through my head. A few stood out though.

One: Why hadn't I seen this?

Two: Does this mean he's been found?

And three: What does the future hold?

Of course, none of these questions could be answered yet. I turned and looked at Alec.

"I'm coming."

* * *

***Inches way behind Jasper, who is conviently right there* So...no one's gonna kill me right?**

**Jasper: *deftly sidesteps***

**Me: *glare* Mean. Please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Eminnis**


	14. Author's Note hopefully the last

Hi all! Yeah, I'm posting more author's notes than story..blech. I hate it. But I've just hit a total writer's block the past several months. I'm just now starting to get back into some of my stories. I honestly think I am this time.

But the big question is: Should I continue?

I know it's been ages. So is anyone even interested? Please PM me or review or something to let me know.

Thanks,

Eminnis


End file.
